musical challenge
by addieXofXtheXrose
Summary: My first fanfiction, so i need reviews, and its a mess of songfics, and pairings/ things going on.


I don't own fairy tail. Wish I did.

A mix of ten songs and random couplesor happenings . You only have the song length, da da da, we know the rles. This is my first fanfiction.

Erza and jellal (never wanted to dance msi)

She looked up at him and tears welled in her eyes. She looked so lost in a sea of blood red hair. He wouuldnt let her go, not even in death. Bruises on her face, matching one on him.

" theres nothing you can do that I havent already done" he whispered in her ear wishing it was him. He was afraid he was loosing her. No, he wasn't but he had her. The sea around them was silent.

"NOOOOO!" and like that she was gone. She wouldn't take no, again. No more life, no life without him, and no thoughts of him being taken away. It was her time. Her spirit danced apon the still water of the sea.

Angel with a shot gun the cab OC

The pale girl stood before fairy tail's master and screamed, light pouring off her. She stood up fury in her eyes. She pulled her gold hair out of her blue eyes.

" rise up fairy tail, avenge this tragedy. The real battle has begun!" Rayne screamed. I will do this, for my family.

She stared down the man who hurt her namaka." Before you strat a war be sure what your fighting for, FOR FAIRY TAIL!" she looked like a angel bent on war. Light shot out of her hands.

FOR FAIRY TAIL! She ran forward.

Sos rhianna natsu and lucy

She held onto his shirt, for dear life.

"I don't want you to leave… please?" she cried. He was going to leave for Igneel. He didn't know how much she loved him.

She didn't know how hard she was making this for him. He loved her, a ache in his stomache. He closed his eyes tears leaking from his eyes. He would find Igneel and come back for her. He was crazy in love.

Date rape sublime

Gajeel X levy

She looked up at him, and shivered. He was already drunk, she took his cup and wanted to get him out. Before something bad happened.

"le-vy im s-s-orry!" he stammered.

She smiled like she always did, and led him home. Down dark alleys, to a sad side of town. Where was lilly? Dang it. She was so small compared to him, and he was heavy. She reached in his pockets grimmacing and grabbed his keys. She let herelf in, making him lean on the wall. She saw iron scraps everywhere. Suddenly he grabbed he, pushing her in the wall. He kissed her, enough to frighten he.

GAJEEL! Juvia cried.

"but the pretty girl…"

Daddys little defect sugarcult

lucyXloki

Loki smiled at the sleeping girl. They were engaged before the spirit king. Her father was angry, so angry. She "let it go", but he couldn't. he would go to the ends of the world for his princess. And she wanted her dad to accept her. He would make it so, even if it ment he had to stay away and in the spirit world. She was wearing his shirt. He kissed her hair and curled up. But he would wait another night in her arms first.

Mr right rocket to the moon. Oc raynes pov

Rayne looked at Laxus and smiled. He was looking at Erza like he aw her for the first time. I turned to see Gajeel singing

"you could be the best of me when im the worse for you." I waved. My best friend, and worst enemy.

The fairy lights glowed, and I smiled into the dark. I couldn't help it, the night was amazing. My skin started to glow lightly, and my hair billowed.

_Maybe im your mister right , maybe im the one you like. Maybe im the shot in the dark and you're the morning light._

I looked to the sky, where the meteor shower was going on. There might be a reason to be happy, for the guild to party.

fairy tale by alexander rybak

I came to save the guild. They had to survive. The wound in my side was burning but it shouldn't, it was a frozen gash. I watched as Erza fell, then Natsu. No. no… not like this. I was crying. Gildarts was hurt. This wasn't right. How could my beloved Fairy Tail fall? Anger ran through my veins. Im loosing my mind…. We lost?

"no. no way." I stood up and ran back into the fray, even though it was a loosing battle. I loved Fairy Tail so much it hurt.

Brick by boring brick paramore

Lucy looked up and then at the book. She missed her father, truly. A tear fell as she fell to her knees.

"Mother, Father…." She wispered.

Everything was just too sad to understand for the girl. She cried out for her celestrial spirits, and they all came of their own free will and power. They cried with her and held her , even the angry aqurarious.

We r who we r ke$ha

Fairy Tail was loud as ever. The guys were fighting, Cana was drinking out of her favorite barrel. Natsu was trying to get Gray. Lucy was talking to Mirajane, who stared at Erza, who told Gray to put on clothes. The guild was loud, obnoxious, and somewhat inappropriate, but it was still the guild everyone loved. Gajeel was singing, but mainly the thing was Gray.

He was stripping. Again.

Whos laughing now jessie j. OC pov

"shes more of a nerd than both Fried and Levy." The girl laughed. I ducked my head and ran by. Maybe they didn't notice me. Natsu growled and Erza looked pissed.

I shouldn't have taken this job. The silver band on my wrist burned.

***FLASHBACK***

"freak!"

"nerd!"

Liar!

Let them hate…

Natsu growled at them as we past.

"move out of the way for the best guild ever! Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted.

I smiled, I was part of the best. I raised my head proudly and showed the mark of my guild for the world to see.


End file.
